


Song lyrics

by Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse, StoryWarrior



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm serious everything posted so far is shit, If you want to cringe you can read, Song Lyrics, Songs me and my friend who doesn't have an account wrote or made a parody of, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, as songs are written for them that is, but make sure you ask first and credit me, feel free to make a sound track and sing these, more fandoms to be added - Freeform, please, there's a reason this has no kudos or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse/pseuds/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWarrior/pseuds/StoryWarrior
Summary: Songs that me and my friend who doesn't have an account made.





	1. Misk from OurTale Stronger than you parody

**Author's Note:**

> So, in OurTale, if the world was a game, you'd play as a perseverance soul??? It hasn't been finalised yet. But it's so far we're leaning towards perseverance.

Misk Font and Player Stronger Than You Parody

 

**Warning:** **Contains spoilers for OurTale**

 

Misk:

  
Hello there, friend, It’s nice to meet you.  
With your sword and dust in your hair  
It might be a beautiful day outside but,   
Papa's gonna make you burn in hell.

 

  
Just one swipe now, it’ll be over.  
And I won’t be here to hold up your  
Death quest…  
Oh, what else can you do?  
Papa’s not gonna be happy with you.  
You never did play by any rules  
And guys like you  
Don’t like to be played for fools  
So just go, kill me like you did,  
To my family, you idiot

 

  
Go ahead you know you able.  
Auntie’s not gonna have any mercy on this table.  
We can see all the codes you use to cheat  
You don’t think that you’ll be beat  
You’re not gonna win you’ll be here forever.  
Fighting with my Papa in that hall together  
You took away our perfect happy ending  
Now reset the world or face the warnings  
Please stop this…  
L-o-o-o-ove  
O-o-o-o-oh  
L-o-o-o-ove 

L-o-o-o-ove  
O-o-o-o-oh  
L-o-o-o-ove 

 

(Instrumental)

Please let here be where it stops  
Please let here be where it ends  
Don’t try to get past them  
Or we’ll have to start again  
But yet you kill my Uncles  
And you like your attack  
Oh, why don’t you feel  
Your sins crawling on your back

 

(slash)

 

Player:

  
I went ahead and killed you since I’m able  
By now I think that your blood’s on the table  
I’ll continue my research, you’re all just my pawns  
 I see though your tricks so I won’t be dunked on  
I made all your family disappear  
Collecting the data  
That’s why I’m here  
I choose this path of fighting  
Just to see all your face when you’re dying!  
I like being made  
O-o-o-o-ooof lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-ooove!  
And I was always stronger than you.  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove  
I will be stronger than them.  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove  
Lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove  
    
This is quit the experiment

 

  
 

 

 


	2. Bear of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FNAF parody of Daughter of Evil.  
> Servant of Evil parody will be posted tomorrow.  
> Brownie Bear out!

There was once upon a time in another place,  
An evil pizzeria who no night guard dared to face.  
And the leader was a bear so mean,  
Of golden colour he was the first Freddy.  
So many dead bodies littered his abode,  
His faithful puppet, whose loyalty surely showed.  
Fazbear was what the company was named,  
The control of those who lived there is what he had claimed.  
If you’re short of parts that’s no fearful thing,  
Just take them from those who you dangle on a string.  
Those that feel like they want to take my power,  
You’re parts will become a tower.

Evil souls steadily roam,  
With a haunting of colourful doom.  
The souls that feel that they don’t want to stay,  
They’ve just died, so they’ll help me forever anyway.

His puppet held a love for a man,  
Of red who wasn’t very much his fan.  
So instead he would chose death to the man of red  
With poison so brutal you’d have to end up dead.  
The bear discovered this and was filled with rage,  
He called his puppet still locked in her box.  
And what he said came to her as a surprise,  
‘Make sure your lover’s dead by sunrise.’  
She felt like her heart had been shattered onto the ground,  
His beautiful voice would no longer make a sound.  
All those who had been his friend,  
Would make sure the bear meet his end.

Evil soul steadily roam,  
With a haunting of bloody doom.  
Even tho the soul is so very refined,  
The emotions it protected started to decline.

To defeat the bear was no easy task,  
But the protectors could no longer wear their masks.  
Like a flock of birds who were lead by,  
A red Pirate Fox to the fight.  
All the anger that had built up over the years,  
Now consumed them with out any fear.  
And his puppet who was mourning her love,  
Her attacks could not harm a dove.  
Once she fell to the group of robots and security guards,  
The puppet ran away as time was short.  
Little did the bear who had never chose to fight,  
He was finally ended in the night.

Evil soul steadily roam,  
With a haunting of piteous doom.  
Now the revenge of the purple man had had sort,  
Was stopped by the ones he held on his metal shelf.  
There was once upon a time in another place,  
An evil pizzeria no night guard dared to face.  
And the leader was a bear so mean,  
Of golden colour he was the first Freddy.  
He was punished at 6’oclock,  
When the shift of the protectors ended with a tock.  
The bear who thought himself royalty,  
Was dead by sunrise with no loyalty.  
And the time had eventually came,  
His ex-family thought of him rather lame.  
Without looking at the faces of the crowd,  
There his body was- DING DONG DING DONG DONG DING DING DONG!

Evil souls steadily roam,  
With a haunting of colourful doom.  
Now the rest of them speak of him with out second thought,  
The Bear of Gold had received what he sought.


	3. Puppet of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FNAF parody of Servant of Evil  
> Guess who every one is

You’re the first of the family  
and I’m a puppet of yours.  
We were friends right from the start  
That from fate got torn apart.  
I will try to protect you from the purple one that hurts  
And I’ll do as you command  
Even if blood gets on my hands.

I gave you life in this world where not everyone’s the best.  
Cursed to attack you will get little rest.  
But the protectors planned just how they’d be of our best use  
And you split our future in two  
There was nothing I could do.  
If the world is vile and you make it your foe  
There is just one thing that I want you to know.  
They’ll protect us and I will let you pull my strings.  
So they won’t know that we are just ghosts in machines.

You’re the first of the family  
and I’m a puppet of yours.  
We were friends right from the start  
That from fate got torn apart.  
I will try to protect you from the purple one that hurts  
And I’ll do as you command  
Even if blood gets on my hands.  
Then one day my music stopped and I went to a room of our own.  
There I saw my man of red that I met so long ago.  
With his gentle soothing voice and slightly scared smile  
All I do is stand and stare  
I keep falling in love right there  
But you have one wish that needs to be fulfilled  
That my love should die so your mind can be stilled  
I shall answer back to the wish you speak  
He’s confused why my tears are truly falling down my cheeks

You’re the first of the family  
and I’m a puppet of yours.  
We were friends right from the start  
That from fate got torn apart.  
And I’ll give you some pizza I hope you’ll like the taste  
And you’ll laugh with no blame  
But soon it won’t be the same…

Very soon this place will burn with everything that you were  
Cause of all our old friends that have chased you with their anger  
Justice is what they are calling what they will do  
But I bet they never knew, I will always try to save you.  
Come and take my strings this is the way you can go  
You shall wear them till you’re gone and they will never know.  
Please don’t cry, we’re friends I will be here when they strike  
They won’t know you are gone cause magic makes us look alike.  
I’m the first of the family and you’re the last of us  
We were friends right from the start  
That from fate got torn apart  
If they’re calling you evil, I know someone like you  
I am evil, I take blame, cos our souls are just the same.

Once upon a time there were two very happy kids  
One of them, he had got bit and there the story begins.  
He then sat at the top where he would always reign.  
He was always very cute, but he always caused much brute  
(GOLDIE: Because of me you’re there and I can’t comprehend.  
6am bells, they ring and I know it’s the end.  
You don’t even bother to look us in the eye.  
You smile, say my rules and I begin to cry.)  
(MARIONETTE: If the world is vile and you make it your foe  
There is just one thing that I want you to know.  
They’ll protect us and I will let you pull my strings.  
So they won’t know that we are just ghosts in machines.)

He’s the first of the family and she’s a puppet of his.  
They were friends right from the start,  
That from fate got torn apart.  
When the bells are ringing the bear stands to weep…  
He is hoping that sometime, again they will meet…


	4. Stronger Than You Clara Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara from OurTale's Stronger than You parody. May contain spoilers for the book. This one is my friends, she let me post it.

Here we are today, just me and you human right?   
With your LOVE, EXP and sharpened knife.   
I hope you’re prepared because now…  
IT’S TIME TO FIGHT! 

If you take more steps, it will be time.   
For me to give you a battle like you had with Undyne,   
I hope you’re ready to die.   
Cos I believe I’m gonna have a good time.   
I swore that I would play by the rules,   
but now I see that in doing that I was a fool,   
so let’s go let the place get chiller.   
LET’S GO FILTHY FAMILY KILLER!  
Go ahead, try and kill me, you’re not able.   
Unlike you I have determination which is stable.  
I refuse to slowly start tiring.   
Cos no matter you come back after dying!   
I refuse to let you win, we shall be here forever,   
fighting in the calm WaterFall together.   
Trust me I’ll make sure that after this fight,   
you’ll be stabbed in the heart with MY knife. I  
’m not afraid o-o-o-of your Lo-o-o-ove   
Lo-o-o-ove.   
Lo-o-o-ove,   
Lo-o-o-ove,   
Lo-o-o-ove! 

What’s wrong human? Are you getting mad…? Guess my training has been paying off huh?

I don’t know who you are,   
and you don’t know who I am.   
But I’ll tell you now,   
the people you’ve killed are my family and friends.  
I will not deny, I’m holding onto all my hopes and dreams!   
For mum, dad and Asriel, I shall be the princess I’m meant to be!  
Go ahead, try and kill me, you’re not able.   
Unlike you I have determination which is stable.   
Think you can brainwash me with your lies?  
Mark my words, that will not work, and you will die!   
I know you want to make everyone disappear,   
and to stop you THAT is why I’m here.  
YOU are pure cruelty, I am pure mercy, I’m monster’s DETERMINATION!  
I’m not afraid o-o-o-of your Lo-o-o-ove   
Lo-o-o-ove!   
No matter what I’m stronger than you!   
Lo-o-o-ove,   
Lo-o-o-ove,  
Lo-o-o-ove.

(slash)

Guess that’s it huh? Let me tell you…going down this path…   
IT’S A TERRIBLE IDEA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting OurTale at the moment too, but this is still spoilers. Brownie Bear out!


End file.
